Albus Potter: Year 1
by sugarquillsandtea
Summary: This is the story of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley Scorpious Malfoy and their new friend Holly Preach. This is my first story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter: Year One**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J.K Rowling**

Albus Potter gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express and saw fields and trees streaming by. His cousin Rose Weasley was reading a very dated looking book called 'Hogwarts, a History' that had belonged to his Aunt Hermione; her mother. "Rose?" he asked

"Yes?" she replied tersely not looking up from her book.

"I think the candy trolly is coming soon.' Albus said. "So if you want anything I would star-." Rose, scrambling to her trunk quickly to get out her money, cut off Albus. Even though she was smart like her moth she had the same eating habits as her father. Albus held her cat's cage or her as she opened her trunk. "What's your cats name again?" Looking curiosly at the baby white cat.

"Oh right I haven't told you it's Sugar." She replied. Then Albus heard the squeaky wheels of the trolly coming from the aisle. Rose hopped to her feet. 'The trolly is here!" she squealed excitedly.

"Rose calm down. Its not Christmas!" He laughed. As the trolly approached them he noticed an ancient woman pushing it.

"Anything from the trolly?" 

Rose bought packets of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum while he just bought 3 packets of Ice Mice. They were eating and talking while a boy with white blond hair stepped in.

"Hello do you guys mind me sitting with you?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Rose said politely.

"No you can't sit here!" Albus screamed.

"ALBUS!" Rose shrieked but he ignored her.

"You're Scorpious Malfoy!"

"Yes and your Albus Potter now that we've got that cleared up can I sit down?" He replied smiling.

"No and you must not know that Rose and my father hated your father as much as he hated them." Albus yelled angrily.

"No I know but I don't get why we can't be friends or at least civilized to one another." Scorpious said calmly.

"Yeah." Rose said.

Albus took a deep breath and finally said, "Your right." He sat down in their compartment and asked them about houses.

"I would love to be in Gryffindor." Scorpious said grinning. "But Father thinks I will get Ravenclaw."

"No offense but I thought he would want you in Slytherin." Albus said.

"None taken. That's what a lot of people think but they don't know he changed a little after the war." He replied.

"I also want to be in Gryffindor." Rose said.

"Same." said Albus nodding. Soon their conversation turned to Quidditch.

"I like the Chudley Cannons. Dad is obsessed with them." Rose said.

"There okay but the Holyhead Harpies are definitely the best. Mum used to play for them." Albus replied. "How about you Scorpious?"

"Well I guess I like the team from Peru."

"Oh yeah there doing awesome this year." Rose agreed. "You to better get your robes on I put mine on ages ago."

Later Scorpious and Albus came back from the changing rooms **(A/N I know they probably didn't have any so I just decided to add one anyway.)** and the Hogwarts Express came to a halt and a booming voice yelled "Firs' Years! Over 'ere!"

"Hagrid!" Albus grinned.

"Hello Albus, Rosie!" He said as the other first years gawked at his size.

"Three per boat please.' Albus, Rose, and Scorpious got into a boat and soon they took off.

"How do you know Hagrid?" Scorpious asked.

"Oh he's a family friend also he's my godfather." Rose said.

"Who's your godfather?' He asked Albus.

"Rose's dad." He replied. Finally they saw their first view of Hogwarts Castle. It was so amazing Albus couldn't believe his eyes. Once the boats were docked Hagrid knocked a the door so hard that Albus was a little shaken. A teacher about his dad's age answered the door. He had brown hair and a few scars on his round face. He knew exactly who this was. It was Neville Longbottom.

**This is my first story and some of you might of noticed when I put, "A teacher about his dad's age answered the door." It was a hint because Neville and Harry have the same birthday. Please review, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Potter: Year One**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J.K Rowling**

"Hi Neville!" Rose and Albus said.

"Hi Rosie, Albus!' he said. "But I think you should call me Proffeser Longbottom in school."

"Oh, right."

"Hello I'm Proffeser Longbottom." he said loudly as some snickered at the named and some whispered, "That was Harry Potter's friend and he destroyed the last horcrux!" "You will be sorted shortly. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. They all have good traits as well as bad. Now follow me."

As they entered the Great Hall, Rose said, "Mum told me all about this. The sealing is bewitched to look like the sky." When they were all in Neville brought out a three-legged stool with a battered old hat on top. Albus thought he was going insane because a few seconds later it started to sing. As soon as it finished the whole hall started cheering. Albus figured out this must have been the sorting hat that his older brother James told him about.

o0o Flashback o0o

He had said earlier on the train trying to bother him, "You will love Hogwarts, Al, but be careful you will probably get in Slytherin. Actually you definitely will."

"NO! I won't, I won't! Plus, dad says you can choose your house!" Albus replied confidently.

"Yeah you tell him Albus!" Rose yelled. "How do you get sorted anyway?"

"Oh a talking hat chooses it. Got to go ickle' firsties." He replied in a tone that made Albus's fist clench.

o0o End of Flashback o0o

Neville pulled out a long roll of parchment and yelled, "Adose, Thalia!" She was sorted into Ravenclaw. Aney, Phillip was sorted into Hufflepuff and Azen, Isabel was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff. The rest zipped by Crabbe, Howard, Maky, etc. Then it came Malfoy, Scorpious.

Albus could have sworn he heard someone say, "I bet you 21 sickles he's in Slytherin." It made Albus flinch. Scorpious gripped the rims of the hat. Finally it screamed… GRYFFINDOR!

Albus grinned at his friend as he grinned back. Then he heard Palam, Peter go up and he knew it was almost his turn.

"Potter, Albus!" The whole hall erupted in whispers and gasps. Albus slowly and cautiously walked up to the stool and placed it on his head. "Can you please put me in Gryffindor, please?" he thought remembering his conversation with his dad at _Platform 9 and ¾_. After a while it yelled to Albus's delight, "GRYFFINDOR!" James, Scorpious and his cousin Fred II cheered the loudest. Albus took off the hat and ran over to sit next to Scorpious. Soon they were talking and talking but the two Gryffindors got quiet when Rose got called up. She was only up there for a few seconds when it yelled Gryffindor. Rose grinned widely and sat right next to them.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! I am Proffeser McGonagall the head mistress. I just have one rule. First of all the Forbidden Forest is banned to everyone unless whomever you're hosting detention with chooses to host it there. Thank You! Let the feast begin!"

Then out of nowhere platters of food and goblets of pumpkin juice sprung out. Albus piled steak, roasted buttery potatoes, roast beef, fried sausages and after a few minutes some jam doughnuts and rice pudding. He ate without a care in the world and in between took sips of pumpkin juice. Finally he started to feel a bit sick but still ate treacle tart. When the feast ended the Gryffindor prefects lead them to the Gryffindor Common Room. Albus, Scorpious, and Rose almost fell over laughing at the site of the fat lady's portrait. They walked through the portrait hole and followed Patrick Finnigan, the prefect who was showing the around. When it was their parting they waved to Rose and tried to run up the stairs. Albus fell straight on his bed and soon he was asleep.

**What did you guys think? I will try to publish a little more often and make my chapters longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I do accept anonymous reviews so you have no excuse! Just take a minute of your life to review! Please? Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus Potter: Year One**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J.K Rowling**

Albus woke a bit confused. Where was he? Then he immediately remembered. He was at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor dormitory! Scorpious was still sound asleep so Albus decided to get changed. He pulled his trunk out of the bottom of his bed. Albus decided on a plain black shirt and jeans then put his robes on top. He looked down at the Gryffindor crest grinning, "Scorpious? He whispered "Scorpious! Wake up its time for break feast."

He grunted and muttered, "Please don't let the ghouls eat me."

Albus snorted. Must be having a dream. "WAKE UP SCORPIOUS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"GAHHH!" Scorpious yelped falling off the bed. Albus laughed so hard his stomach hurt and soon he fell down to the ground too. "Not funny!" Scorpious said trying not to laugh too, "Well maybe a little funny but just a little."

He got changed and they head down stairs for break feast. They met Rose in the common room and remembered they needed to bring their school stuff. Albus went up stairs and grabbed a small bag and packed three quills, two bottles of ink, a History of Magic book, a Potions book, a Transfiguration book etc. He flung the bag over his shoulder and went back down stairs for break feast.

o0o

Albus served him self some porridge, rolls, bacon and toast with jam. Finally he poured himself some sweet, thirst quenching orange juice. "What do you 'thunk will be are 'irst closs?' Rose said muffling because her mouth was full of rolls causing the two boys to laugh.

"Well according to the schedule… Transfiguration." Scorpious said. At the sound of that Albus noticed that Rose straightened up a little and brushed bits of Sugar's hair off her robes. She had been eager to learn how to transfigure. As soon as they finished break feast they walked over to a ghost called Nearly Headless Nick for help.

"Can you lead us to Transfiguration sir?" Albus asked.

"Of course. Proffeser Salon teaches it you know. She can be very nice when you are the best in the class." He said leading them toward a flight of moving stairs.

Albus, Rose, and Scorpious tried to keep up with Nick who was gliding in the air quickly and smoothly. They panted and huffed as they made their way up the final flight of magical stairs. "Bye Nick!" Albus shouted over his shoulder walking into the classroom.

"Oh great more students!" Proffeser Salon said. She was a very pretty lady who Albus inferred was a veela. She also had merry red cheeks that made her look as though she had been in the snow for a long time. "Please open your books to page 10. Albus immediately took a seat and opened his book to find a colorful picture of a match and a needle right next to it. "Below there is the spell to do that." Albus read it over a few times and waited to get his match and when it came he quickly pulled out his wand and tried. He tried about six times until it finally changed.

o0o

"Welcome to Potions I'm Proffeser Froe." He said writing his name on the chalkboard. "Today we will be brewing the boil cure potion. The ingredients should be on page 13. Begin now." Albus flipped the pages of his book till he found page 12 and he read the ingredients.

_Boil Cure Potion_

_Ingredients:__dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills._

_1 Put cauldron on fire_

_2 Add crushed snake fangs_

_3 Add dried nettles and porcupine quills_

_4 Lastly add stewed horned slugs._** (A/N Yes these are the real ingredients but the order to do it I just made up)**

Albus did each direction carefully. When class ended Proffeser Froe checked each of them. After that it was the class he had been waiting for, Flying. Rose was very pale and sickly looking before it. When they got their, their Proffeser was already there. "Hello I'm Proffeser Wood. Everyone stand next to their broomstick and yell up." Suddenly the whole class yelled up. All of the voices sounded shy and light. Albus and Scorpious's broomstick flew straight into their hands. They mounted them and kicked off the ground lightly. They did not make it that high up but they definitely were the only ones able to do it. Proffeser Wood clapped loudly. "Well done!"

o0o

Rose seemed a bit upset at lunch. "What's the matter Rosie?" Albus asked his cousin.

"Well Scorpious and you were able to fly and I wasn't!" she huffed. Albus almost choked on his beef casserole at the sound of it.

"Rose you did everything the best in all of the classes except for Flying! You don't have to be the best at everything, you know!" He said.

"Well yeah, I know but I want to be!" She replied raising her voice a little.

"Whoa guys, calm down!" Scorpious shouted.

"Sorry Scorpious." They said

"Lets go to History of Magic. It should be starting soon." Albus said.

Scorpious looked horrified. "Oh no! I've heard it's really boring!"

"NO! It will be super fun guys. I hear a ghost teaches it." Rose stated.

"FINE!" Albus said like a child. They walked to History of Magic and when they arrived about half of the class was there. They took their seats and pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink to take notes. After about an hour of very complicated notes on the Goblin Revolution, class was finally over. To Albus's horror he realized that they had given him homework.

o0o

"Homework! On the first day!" Scorpious yelled.

"I really think they're just trying to annoy us." Albus added.

"Oh come on guys! It can be fun! How about this? We'll finish all the wand movement charts before dinner and the essays after!' Rose complained trying to encourage them. It worked. They finished all the wand movement pages and even had time to start they're essay on the history of the boil cure potion. They had a delicious dinner of lamb chop and shepherds pie. When they got back to the common room the quickly finished they're essays and went to bed though Albus didn't he stayed up thinking what would of happened if he had turned out as a squib. He would of never met Scorpious or gotten his pet ferret, Jarvey. He heard that the caretaker Mr. Filch was a squib and he seemed miserable. After a little bit he was finally asleep.

**First of all SORRY! :'( I haven't published in so long. I tried to make this a little longer than usual to repay you guys. Second of all I am going on a trip this Sunday December 12****th ****for about a month so I will try to figure out if I can publish there so don't be scared if I don't publish for a while. PLEASE REVIEW! Please if you do I will give you a thank you next chapter in my authors note! :D YAY I AM AT 2000 WORDS NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Potter: Year One

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling

Albus woke up and rubbed his eyes. He felt around the table for the class schedule. Once he found the thin piece of parchment he looked at it trying to find hike first class, which was, Herbolgy at 8:30. Albus looked then at the old grandfather clock, which read 8:15, He literary felt him self-drain colour. Albus scrambled out of bed to find every one was gone but him and Scorpious. No wonder. Why did Rose make them do homework last night? He shook Scorpious hard and yelled "Scorpious, wake up, please! Its 8:15 and Herbolgy starts at 8:30!"

"WHAT?" Scorpious demanded springing out of bed. He and Albus worked like a team to get everything done. Albus got their school bags and toothbrushes ready while Scorpious got their robes out.

"What about break feast?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah we will definitely have time for that! Honestly!" He responded sarcastically. They rushed down the stairs, into the common room threading through sofas, and chairs. They flung the fat lady portrait open and ran through the corridors. Once they got on the grounds they could see the green houses. They dashed to the green houses pushing the smooth, glass door open.

"Sorry were late Proffeser Longbott- Hey where is everyone?"

"At break feast... Herbolgy starts at 8:30 boys." Neville said looking up from his clipboard.

"What time is it?" Scorpious asked flabbergasted

"7:30." He replied raising an eyebrow. Scorpious glared at Albus.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh boys, since you're here early could you help me prepare some stuff for class?"

"Err, we were thinking of going to break feas-"

"I have biscuits!" He reassured them.

"Okay!" Albus said.

"I love biscuits!" Scorpious said.

"Great! First can you put this soil into pots?" Neville asked. They nodded and scooped with a trout a lot of soil into the lined up pots. The soil was moist and humid and a dark pavement shade of black. Once each and every pot was filled, Neville handed them each a biscuit. When Albus bit into it felt as though he had never tasted anything so delicious. It was warm and fluffy and absolutely perfect. "So boys take a seat."

Albus sat down at his seat. "You know Al, Scorp, your parents used to be at each others necks when they were at school."

"We know." Said Albus quickly.

"Should we get ready for class?" Scorpious asked rolling up his robes' sleeves because of the temperature. Neville nodded. The two boys got out their glossy new Herbolgy textbooks and a few minutes later students started filing in. Including Rose who mouthed clearly "Where were you?" As the lesson began Neville introduced himself and then they learned about the beneficial paste of the Viotex Plant, which cured most blood, related incidents.

The plant had odd stringy roots with unbelievably thick spongy leaves, which were green with grape purple spots. "Your assignment is to break the leaves in half and inside will be a lime green paste with small seeds. Separate the seeds into the pot and the paste into some flasks I will pass out. You can keep the paste if you want but the plant keep here because every Herbolgy lesson for the next month we will be helping it grow and whichever student helps it grow best will win a special prize." Many students stiffened. "You may begin."

There was a loud snapping noise coming from all direction as leafs were split in half. Albus squeezed out the paste and saw about 20 seeds on it. He grabbed a bundle of them and wiped of the green paste. He put the paste in his flask but decided not to bring paste with him.

As the classes past lunch seemed to be getting farther away but when it finally came Albus and Scorpious were eager to eat. As they walked into the Great Hall they noticed Rose was linked arms with a girl from Gryffindor named Holly Preach. Holly was taller than Rose, had long brown wavy hair and bright green eyes. They were laughing about something and were skipping to sit next to them.

"Hello boys. Have you met Holly?" Rose asked.

"No, hi Holly. I'm Albus Potter and this is Scorpious Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpious said.

"Nice to meet you too. Everyone says that your parents were famous. Is that true because I'm muggly born." Scorpious had to hold back his laughter.

"Don't you mean Muggle born?"

"Oh yeah sorry!" She said turning the slightest bit pink and hitting the side of her head.

"Anyway, yes I, well, err, yes they were famous." Albus stuttered. But Holly just smiled. Albus put some potatoes and steak onto his plate and took a gulp of his pumpkin juice. When he was cutting up his steak a boy walked over, he had jet-black hair, and round black circle glasses. A boy he recognized as his older brother, James.

"Hello bite sizes." He said teasing them. "Al, Rosie, Scorp- and who is this?"

"That's Holly Preach." Rose said glaring at him.

"Hello Holly. I am Albus's older brother. Don't be scared of me I'm just a third year, who's older than you, and is the best Quidditch player, in all of Hogwarts!" James said bragging.

"Shut up!" Albus said.

"Calm down. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch Quidditch trials." James said.

"Yeah we should go! When?" Rose asked.

"This Saturday at 6:00- James was cut off by the sound of the owls flying in. Holly screamed. Parcels and letters dropped everywhere. And 2 letters came dropping into Albus lap and another two more for Rose and Scorpious.

"Yay! Mum and Dad responded. I wrote him last night. And another one from," Albus squinted at the writing, "Oh Hagrid." Albus ripped the letter

open from his parents. "Who wrote you Rosie, Scorp?"

"Mum and Dad I wrote them last night." Rose said

"Father, I wrote him too."

Albus read over his letter.

_Dear Al, _

_Congratulations in getting Gryffindor! Made any friends? We hope so. How is Rosie? Auntie and Uncle Ron and Hermione told us she got Gryffindor. What classes do you like best?_

_Lots of Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S Don't eat anything Hagrid offers you, just put them in your pocket._

Albus pocketed that letter and opened the next letter.

Al, Do u wont too com fore tea at fiv 'o cloc? You can breng frends. Hagrid

Albus folded the badly written letter and asked his friends to come with him. They agreed. "Scorpious what did your dad say?" Scorpious passed the letter to Albus,

Dear Scorp,

I am not neither mad nor proud about you getting Gryffindor. But congratulations! I just don't know how to tell Grandfather Lucius. It is good you have made friends.

Sincerely,

Your Father

He took out his quill and wrote on the back of the letter Hagrid gave him,

Hagrid That's sounds fun. I will bring three friends.

Albus

He tied it to the owl's foot and took out the next letter. He turned it over and wrote,

Mum and Dad, I made two new friends, Holly Preach who I just made friends with literally minutes ago, and Scorpious Malfoy who I made friends with on the train. Sorry if your mad at me but he is really nice. Hagrid invited me for tea today. My favorite class is probably Herbolgy or Potions. James invited me and my friends (A/N I know it's suppose to be my friends and me but you know it sounds more realistic) to Quidditch trials. How is Lily doing in Muggle School? Albus

He tied this one to the owl's foot and watched it fly away.

I am back from my trip! Happy New Year! Anyway what do you think of the Holly? I like her. Should I keep her in the story? Does anyone have ideas for a new story you would like me to write? I was thinking of writing a Lily Potter (Harry and Ginny's daughter) or One about what happened to the Dursley's when the left in Deathly Hallows. So last chapter I said I would say a thank you to the reviewers:

TartsandTea: You are like the reason I write this story!

You-know-who blue T: Thanks for reviewing see you tomorrow!

AlwayswillbePotterHead: Thank you for being honest! It has helped me a lot

And lastly Anonymous: Hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW! It would be so great! Even if its criticism. (Just nothing to mean!)


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Potter: Year One

Today was Albus's first day without school. He and Scorpious had ben counting down the days till it happened. Rose was probably going to spend her entire day at the library with Holly. The 4 friends met in the common room and walked to break feast. They found a seat in the Great Hall and sat down. "So, what do you want to do?" Rose asked.

Albus shrugged biting in to his lemon tart.

"We could go down to the lake." Holly suggested.

"That sounds great!" Scorpious said. Albus smiled weakly looking down at the heavily gratified table. Secretly, Albus wanted to explore the halls. He knew that James had stolen a magical map from his dad's drawers. He was not quite sure how it worked but he needed it.

"I think I'll pass I haven't been spending time with Jarvey lately so..." His voice trailed off. His friends nodded understandably. Albus finished his lemon tart and wiped his mouth. He headed to the common room to map out his plan on how to get the map. His drew out a route. His plan looked safety proof, so he started. He quietly tiptoed to the boy's dorm. Then realized something. Last night at Hagrid's hut he mentioned something about he and Rose's parents being troublemakers, getting around with an invisibility cloak. Perfect! Albus thought.

He went to his dorm to scribble out a letter.

_Dad, _

_Do you still have your invisibility cloak? Hagrid told me about it. If so can you give it to me, please?_

_Albus_

He left the letter on his nightstand and went downstairs to the lake where he found his friends laughing a bunch. Albus approached them. "

Hi guys. Do you want to go to the common room?" He asked.

"Sure!" Rose said. Scorpious, Rose and Holly packed up their things and followed Albus to the common room. When they got their Albus got his Quidditch mini figures out and showed Scorpious. Holly and Rose talked for a while.

"So," Rose said to Holly. "Have you heard they published a second edition to Hogwarts, A History?"

"Hogwarts a what?" Holly asked.

"The book you borrowed from me."

"They did?" Holly squealed with excitement.

"Yeah it'll be out in a few months."

"Guys I think its time for lunch." Albus said. He put his mini figures away and they headed off to break feast leaving the common room portrait open.

**I know it was a pathetic chapter. But I have a four-day weekend this week so I will update tomorrow (Probably). It also was a bit of a cliffhanger. Also I would love it if you guys would read my Profile. It has A LOT of copy paste stuff! PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so **

**happy. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Potter: Year One

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling

Albus swallowed a bite of custard tart. "So Holly what's your favorite part of Hogwarts?"

"I love everything though the portraits are hilarious!"

"Yeah! Like the fat lady." Scorpious said. Albus felt as though a brick had just slid down his stomach.

"We left it open."

"What?" Rose asked.

"The fat lady portrait." Albus said. They all turned as white as sheets. "Lets go!" They sprung up and rushed through the corridors up the staircases and to the portrait. The four kids walked in. The whole room was coated in emerald and silver streamers with an enchanted banner that said SLYTHERIN RULES! Holly sank into a chair and sobbed, Scorpious stood there mortified, Rose eventually sobbed with Holly, but Albus poured the books out of his school bag making loud clanking sound. He took down the streamers and stuffed them in his bag as for the banner he ripped it to shreds. "I can't believe they did this!"

"I know!"

"We have to get revenge." Holly grinned wickedly, her eyes puffy from crying. "First of all we need Polyjuice Potion."

"It's a potion where you can change into someone for an hour." Rose added to Scorpious and Albus who looked confused.

"Exactly," Holly continued "So we turn into Slytherins and we sneak into the green house, steal a few mandrakes, so if they catch us they blame the Slytherins. Then we go into the common room at night and put the mandrakes in the common room." She finished. They look at her in awe.

"Brilliant!" Rose blurted. As night crept closer they spent the day stealing ingredients, writing letters about Slytherin passwords, and studying potions. Rose and Holly brewed the potion and Scorpious and Albus checked out books. As the weeks went by they snuck into an abandoned laboratory to brew the potion. Finally when the day it was ready came during potions class they ripped hairs from 4 Slytherins which caused an outbreak of ow and ouch's. Rose stowed the hair in glass flask and pocketed it quickly. Albus found it hard to concentrate during class. He tapped his feet on the ground and drummed his fingers on his wood desk.

After dinner the 4 kids met up in the common room and acted normal until everyone went to sleep. Once everything was clear they split up Rose and Holly to get the potion ready and Albus and Scorpious to open the letter that Mr. Malfoy, Scorpious's father had sent them.

Once they split up Albus dashed to the dormitory ripping the wax seal off and snatching the parchment.

_Dear Scorpious, _

_How mean of those kids! The password for the common room is Pureblood. By the way, don't tell Rose or Albus's parents about this they would kill me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Your Father_

"Your Dad is bloody brilliant! My dad would never tell us!" Albus said very pleased.

'"Okay lets get going." Scorpious put the letter in his robe pocket and they ran to the lavatory. Peeves almost caught them a few times but they made it. When they walked in Holly and Rose were busy churning and stirring the Polyjuice potion which in Albus's opinion looked like rotten pudding he had found in James room once, lumpy and watery. Rose poured each one into glasses and handed them to everyone.

Albus took a sip and felt it burn his throat with an awful too sour taste. He dropped the glass and it shattered. He sprinted to the sink and turned the nob, cupping his hands and having the water pour into his hands. He gulped it as though he had never had anything more delicious. Rose, and Holly were doing the same thing and Scorpious was in a stall vomiting. Then Albus felt himself grow a few inches taller and his face changed. "Wicked!" Rose said, her hair was long, and blond, rather than frizzy and red, she was shorter and plumper, rather than skinny and tallish. Holly came out a few seconds later. Her hair was jet-black, rather than brown, and her eyes were a cold, beady, and black rather than big and green. Scorpious came out a while after, running his hand through his now dirty blond hair.

"Lets go get the mandrakes." The four now Slytherins snuck through the halls quietly until Rose tripped over something, landing flat on her face shouting a loud OUCH! They all turned to find out that something was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She hissed loudly and sprinted away to get Filch. "RUN!"

They ran, and ran as fast they could, hoping Filch would not catch them.

**I AM SO SORRY! I will try to update more often. Today I was sick sadly so sorry if this chapter is bad. I hope I will be able to publish on Thursday. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Albus Potter: Year 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling

"Got ya!" Filch screeched angrily pulling their robes. "You're coming with me!" They walked to his office trembling with fear. Rose let out dry sobs, Holly was trying to act brave but Albus noticed her blinking back tears, trying to fight them away.

"We are still disguised as Slytherins!" Scorpious whispered urgently. A smile lit up Albus's face. That was good revenge he thought to himself.

"What were you doing in the corridors at this hour? Answer me!" Filch screamed.

"We were umm uh doing something! None of your business you filthy squat!' Holly lied terribly causing Scorpious to mumble, "Were dead."

"Squib! I meant squib!" Holly said trying to reassure him but Filch surprisingly believed her.

"You will stay up _all_ night writing lines. You will write, "_Filch is superior to anyone at Hogwarts._" Albus snickered silently. He passed them rolls of parchment, a bottle of blue ink, and an eagle feather quill. The four Slytherin-Gryffindors uncapped the bottle hastily and dipped their quills in. In a neat print he wrote carefully, _Filch is superior to anyone at Hogwarts. _When he got to about 50 he stopped as Roses words echoed in his head, "It's a potion where you can change into someone for an hour." He gulped. Had it been passed an hour? He wondered this until he saw Rose. Red haired and normal except for the horrified expression on her face. "What? Imposters!" Filch shrieked confused.

"Run!" Scorpious yelled. They sprinted but Filch was too quick. Snatching their necks.

* * *

><p>"This ought to get them expelled!" Filch complained to Professor McGonagall when they sat in her office. They looked down at the looked not saying a word.<p>

"No but they will receive a night worth of detention since school has just stared." She said crisply. Albus smiled in gratitude at her but she did not return it.

"Where?" Scorpious asked.

"Polishing books in the library."

"Okay." Holly and Rose said.

* * *

><p>Albus yawned as they shuffled into the dormitory. It had been a long night and he needed sleep. He fell asleep thinking about how bloody amazing McGonagall had been to them.<p>

**Sorry but that's the end. I know it was short, rushed and AWFUL but I wanted to get it out there. By the way it's a certain authors Birthday today! I'll give you a hint ME! So please review! It's my Birthday for crying out loud! I will try to make them longer but you have to give me time! **


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Potter: Year 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling

Albus woke up early in the morning and opened the window silently. The trees were filled with orange, red, and yellow leaves. It was a perfect fall day but still he had detention that night. Scorpious and his other dormitory friends were all just waking up. Albus waved to them and said "Good morning."

"Good morning. Should we get ready for class?" A boy named Philip said.

"Okaaay." Scorpious yawned. They got out of their warm bed tiredly and shivered as they put on their clothes. They walked down to break feast meeting Holly and Rose in the common room.

"I can't wait to finally eat something. I am so hungry!" Holly said as her stomach gurgled. They all put jam doughnuts on their plates and drank juice.

"We have what class today?" Albus asked.

"Charms." Holly said. "I think we will get to learn to levitate things today."

"Yes!" Scorpious shouted quite loudly, punching the air in satisfaction. As they excited then great hall they climbed up staircases and tried to avoid ghosts, Holly said that they "_Scared her half to death_". As they walked to charms they saw many teachers gathered in a small classroom whispering quickly. Albus tried to here what they were saying but all he heard was "The students mustn't know!"

"Did you here them?" Scorpious said, Rose nodded looking very worried, along, with Albus and Holly. They shifted along to class, not saying a word. When they got to class, their teacher, named Proffeser Moon. She led them to their seats and explained what the feathers were for. Holly mumbled to them "I told you we would!" Albus got out his phoenix feather core wand and opened his charms textbook.

"The hand motion you will be using is a swish and flick." Proffeser Moon told her class. "Now we will practice fluency of the way you are saying the spell. Say Wingardium Leviosa. Win – Garr- Dee- Um – Levee- Oh- Saa. Say it."

"Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa." Repeated the class.

* * *

><p>At lunch the 4 Gryffindors received a letter about detention.<p>

_Dear Albus, _

_ You will serve detention at 8:30 P.M, polishing and cleaning up books in the library. Be there 5 minutes earlier._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Hogwarts Head Mistress_

Albus looked at his friends who were finishing reading their letters too.

* * *

><p>At 8:20 Albus, Rose Scorpious and Holly were heading down to the library, both Holly and Rose were shaking and looking pale, they were the braniactic, teacher's pets of the group. Albus and Scorpious were a little bit more relaxed. When they reached the library Professor McGonagall was not there yet so Albus and Scorpious played a game of <em>Exploding Snap<em> that was left on a table while Rose and Holly read a book called My Life As A Muggle By Daisy Hookum **(A/N Yes it is a book in the Harry Potter Universe- .com/wiki/My_Life_as_a_Muggle) **When Professor McGonagall arrived Albus and Scorpious shuffled to put the cards away and Rose and Holly hastily put the book back on the shelf.

"Oh good you're on time! Here are the books your going to be fixing." She said summoning a towering stack of books. "Ms. Weasley, Ms. Preach, here is some spello-tape, **(A/N Again, You probably know this is from the HP Universe but just incase here is a link- harry .com/wiki/Spello-tape) **you will be taping missing pages into books. Potter, Malfoy use this Mrs. Scower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover, **(A/N Okay last time (probably) I am going to say it is again part of HP here is a link, harry .com/wiki/Mrs._Scower%27s_All-Purpose_Magical_Mess_Remover) **to clean book covers.

"What you did was unbelievable, but I expected it. Your parents probably would have done the same." She said pointing to Rose and Albus. "And don't forget to put the books on shelves when you're done."

She said before shutting the door

* * *

><p>When they had about 5 minutes left in detention Holly screamed, "Look what I found!" She was flapping a piece of parchment in the air. Her friends ran over to her. "It's a note. It's for Professor Salon from Professor Longbottom and Professor Froe. It reads:<p>

_Dear Crystal Salon,_

_ Look, we saw you that night! Professor McGonagall said no midnight visits to look at the GsOLdDqnhEN CUihwewP. We hope you are on our side._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom and Peter Froe_"

"The Gsoldqnhen cuihwewp?" Albus asked bewildered.

"I dunno." Rose said. Holly folded the letter and put it in her pocket. They filed the books onto the shelves. And left the library after McGonagall approved their work.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up the next morning with the smell of baking pumpkin making it way through the corridors. It was Halloween! Albus put on his uniform and went down stairs for break feast with his friends. They met each other in the common room as usual and went down to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall they served them selves their food and Holly talked first. "I don't think you have met my kitten, Miffy, well you have Rose. Miffy and Sugar are like best friends!"<p>

"Okay, that sounds good. You get Miffy, Holly, you get Jarvey, Albus, I'll get Sugar and you'll get umm, what's you're pets name Scorpious?" Rose said.

"I don't have one…" Scorpious replied sighing. "I really want a ferret but apparently father has had some umm problems with ferrets, mother says I can use the family owl any time but it's not like owning one, I rather not have a pet at all than have a rat, cats are okay but not really my style, and a toad would be okay to have but I would get made fun of if I had one."

"Well thank you for that hour long speech, Scorpious!" Rose said laughing and patting him on the back, which caused Scorpious to blush a shade of pink. Albus and Holly smiled at each other.

"What?" Scorpious and Rose said simultaneously.

"Nothing!" Albus and Holly sang back in reply.

(Page Break Goes Here)

The group of friends sat in the common room with Miffy, Sugar and Jarvey all trying to think of ideas of how Scorpious could get a pet except for Rose who was examining the letter they had found. Holy kept giving her anxious glances but she would just shrug back.

Miffy had aqua blue eyes and gray fur. "Why did you name Miffy, Miffy, Holly?"

"What? Oh, because when I got her I was eating a muffin and my Aunt asked me what I was going to name her and I tried to say muffin but it sounded like Miffy. Sometimes I call her Miffy Muffin."

"Interesting. I named Jarvey, Jarvey because at first I thought he was a Jarvey, **(A/N Hopefully for the last time a Jarvey is also part of the HP universe: harry .com/wiki/Jarvey) **but he wasn't but I thought it made a cool name."

"Well it's pretty obvious why I named Sugar, Sugar," Rose said. "And don't make me loose concentration. I've almost got the secret message figured out. I think I got it."

"Okay, queen." Albus said jokingly laughing but then shushed up when he realized Rose wasn't laughing.

"Sorry Rosie," Scorpious started "We won't talk so mu-."

"Got it! GOT IT!" **(A/N Hahaha has anyone seen how Harry Potter should have ended? If you have remember Snape with the time turner, "Got it, GOT IT!" If not, well, here is the link: /watch?v=Tk4vRF5djkk&feature=fvsr) **

"Got what?" Holly asked.

'The letter, see the letters in caps spell golden cup."

**Sorry but that's the end of the chapter. I hope you don't hate me too bad for not updating in a LONG time. I would bombard you with excuses but I won't. Did anyone figure out the letter before Rose? Hmm. Oh right, here are two links; they are pictures of Rose and Holly's kittens. **

**Holly's Kitten: ./_**

**Rose's Kitten: .com/pictures/cute_little_white_**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Albus stared at Rose, his eyes wide as quaffles. "Golden cup?"

"Yes, I remember mum telling me about destroying a golden Hufflepuff cup. It was one of Voldemort's soul objects; um I believe they were called something like vortruxes, no... horcruxes! But I did read something the other day about a silver goblet that had the ability to refill it's self. But, it seems like were meddling in something that's not our business." Rose pondered, speaking quickly.

"NOT OUR BUISNESS?" Holly roared, "We know that. Professor Salon could be a betraying the school and we just keep it to our selves? In my old muggle school, there was a girl I knew who stole other students' homework and turned it in. I still regret not telling a teacher about it. No one did!"

"Okay, we'll tell McGonagall, but not yet. We need to have more proof. And besides today is HALLOWEEN, lets do something fun. We could finish homework and go to lunch."

"No way! In what world is homework, fun?" Albus said.

"Fine, maybe we could go down to the library and get some Halloween stories." Rose said.

"That would be fun!" Holly and Scorpious said.

"Wait..." Albus murmured. "Can I show you something first?"

"What?" Rose asked

"Follow me." Albus commanded, Holly and Scorpious stood up and obeyed right away, but Rose thought about it then stood up. To their surprise, he led them right into the boy's dormitories.

"What are we up here for?" Holly asked but Albus didn't answer.

Instead he pulled out his trunk from under his bed, and opened it up revealing a thin, silvery fabric. "What is it?" Scorpious asked as soon as Albus took it out of the trunk.

"That's an invisibility cloak! One of the three Deathly Hallows! Mum has told me all about those. That belonged to your dad, didn't it?" Rose said rather quickly. "Dad says that he, my mum and your dad were constantly using it for their adventures. It was apparently essential."

"Yes. It arrived a week ago... I thought it would be best to wait till later to show you." Albus said as he swung the cloak around his shoulders and he was invisible! "Wow!"

"It really works!" Holly exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah it does... Maybe, possibly, we could find books about a certain golden cup, in a certain section of the library..." Rose started innocently.

"What? Rose Weasley is breaking the rules!" Scorpious said teasing.

"I never thought this day would come. Oh no, I told my self I wouldn't cry!" Holly said equally wryly, and pretending to break down in tears.

"Yes, I am breaking a rule. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, of course not. We are very supportive of the idea. It is just very surprising. Anyway, aren't we going to the library?" Albus asked.

"Oh, yes, lets get going." Holly responded. They stood up and carefully put the cloak away. The four Gryffindors then walked out of the dormitory, and followed Rose, who knew her way to the library by heart to read Halloween stories.

When they got to the library they slumped on chairs and a table next to a portrait of Agrippa. Rose whispered, "I'll be right back."

"Why are you whisp-." But Albus was cut off by a very feeble, elderly, women snapping at him, " Shhh! This is a library! Oh hello Rosie. How are you?"

"Good, how are you? Sorry about my friends."

"Oh, its fine since they are your friends. Well goodbye." And the lady walked away straightening some spines of books making them equally lined up.

"Who was that?" Scorpious whispered violently.

"_That_, Scorpious, was Madam Pince, the librarian. She is very nice of me, because, _I_ am quiet and careful with the books. If I wasn't here you," Rose said pointing at Albus "Would be I trouble."

"Sorry," Albus mumbled. "Could we read the stories now?"

"Yes." And Rose flew off to find a few books.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that story was scary!" Holly said. The four friends were now up in the Gryffindor common room reading.<p>

"I know. I almost um lost my cool there!" Scorpious agreed.

"ALMOST," Rose laughed, "You did 'lose your cool there'. You shrieked like the banshee in the story! Good thing we took them up here, or else Madam Pince would have banned us from the library!"

"Yes, definitely," Albus said, "What time is it?"

"It is," Holly said looking at her green wristwatch, "6:38. We should probably go to dinner soon."

"Okay. Lets go return these books to the library." Rose suggested. They left to the library, returned the books and left to dinner, but stopped because they noticed a large group of teachers, whispering in an abandoned classroom.

"Are we sure the cup is protected? I mean a student won't be able to find it?" The divination teacher, Professor Patil asked.

"Yes it is very well protected Parvati," Professor McGonagall said, "The problem is if any student happens to over here one of these conversations!"

"Well if they do chances are, they are not going to understand any part of this." Professor Froe said.

"Well Peter, sadly there is quite a few books about the Yen family in the library." Madam Pince replied.

"What does the Yen family have to do with anything?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Dzou Yen was a well know Chinese alchemist. He was very powerful. He created the golden cup. After he died it was passed down, his family until, this summer, Kay Yen, gave it to Hogwarts to protect." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Oh, really," Professor Binns said, "I knew his Great, Great, Great, well you get the point, Grandson."

"Interesting," Professor McGonagall said clearly not interested, "So Ima, will you be able to take the books on Yen family or about alchemy in general from the library?"

"Well the books take up quite a big portion of the library. But I will do my best after the feast." Madam Pince said.

"Thank you Ima." Professor McGonagall said, acknowledging her. At this Albus, Scorpious, Rose and Holly rushed out of the room and hurried to the library. When they reached the library they parted into different directions and started hunting down any books they could find but then they heard the sour, strict voice of Madam Pince saying, "What are you kids doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just heading down to the feast." Albus lied.

"Well you better get going now!" She barked. Albus, nodded and they all ran toward the exit. But then he heard her voice again but sweeter and kinder, "Oh Rosie, I was wondering if you wanted to come for tea at my office, on Tuesday."

"Oh, sure. Thank you for inviting me. What time?" Rose said a little shocked she was being invited to tea.

"How about 3:00?" Madam Pince said.

"Um, fine." Rose replied.

"Great see you soon."

* * *

><p>"This is delicious!" Rose moaned, her mouth full of pudding.<p>

"I know! Try this baked pumpkin, it is really good!" Holly said. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the feast and having a very good time. Students were stuffing themselves and ghosts wandered around trying to scare students.

When the feast was over Albus started to feel his eyes closing. He slumped right onto his bed when he got into the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Albus woke up and rolled around, hoping he didn't have classes that day and fortunately he didn't. Scorpious was not in his bed, which was rather strange. He put on his day clothes and walked down to the common room where he found his three friends scribbling some notes down, and had quite a few scrolls of parchment lying around the table. Albus noticed there were a few books open too. "Good morning." He said.<p>

"Oh, good morning Albus. We were thinking of going to the library after breakfast, to find more about this Dzou Yen." Holly told Albus.

"Well, didn't Madam Pince take all of those books out last night?"

"Oh, yeah. We forgot about that. So, you want to go down to breakfast?" Rose said.

"That sounds good." The four children started to walk down to breakfast and were in a perfectly cheery mood until they heard McGonagall's voice saying, "So, they are all off the shelves?"

"Yes. All, stowed away in my office." Madam Pince's voice rang.

"Perfect." McGonagall said showing great gratitude. Albus, Scorpious, Rose, and Holly sighed silently at this and headed fir the great hall. Albus ate everything rather quickly and the Gryffindors headed right back up to the common room and quickly mumbled the new password, (jelly toad). And were silent until Rose said, "Wait, you've got an invisibility cloak!"

"Um, yes, why?" Albus asked staring at Rose very confused.

"No, listen Madam Pince invited me for tea on Tuesday in her office. While I talk to her, you three find the books under the cloak. After that you use the duplicating charm, which is complicated, we can practice, get the books and get out."

"Brilliant! But why can't you just ask Madam Pince for the books? I mean she adores you." Albus asked

"Well, wouldn't that sound, suspicious?" Rose said.

"Oh, well probably. We should go to the library and get a spell book so we can learn the duplicating charm. But of course we'll take the books up to the common room." Albus replied.

"Let's get going then." Holly said. They stood up and walked toward the library.

When they made it to the library they got all seven copies of the Standard Book of Spells Grades 1-7 By Miranda Goshawk and The Encyclopedia of Spells By Mable Moon. Once they checked them out, they rushed up to the common room. Holly looked through books 1 and 2, Albus looked through grades 3 and 4, Scorpious looked through grades 5 and 6 and Rose looked through grade 7 and the Encyclopedia of Spells.

After they spent about thirty minutes researching they slowly began to give up, but then Scorpious finally said, "Found it! See here, it's a sixth year spell, pronounced, Geminio. It seems complicated. We should start by trying to duplicate a needle."

They got their wands out and practiced the wand movement, then saying the spell. And then they practiced saying it a few times, like they had done in class when they were taught other spells. When they had it mastered on the needle they tried a quill, then went on to a tissue box, which, luckily, went quite well. And finally they practiced on books. It went okay but some pages were mixed around and covers were twisted. Rose's was best, but, unfortunately, she wouldn't be performing the charm so, Holly's would be the one performing most of the charms.

* * *

><p>As Tuesday came closer and closer they practiced harder and worked on being able to all stand under the invisibility cloak. Once they had mastered everything Albus felt very prepared, though right before 3:00 o'clock on Tuesday, Albus felt a certain churning in his stomach, which, he knew meant he was nervous, but he was nothing compared to Rose who was trembling, and would not stop saying, "Why did I think of this? I am horrible!"<p>

At 2:50, Rose (reluctantly), Albus, Holly, and Scorpious stood up and got the cloak and started toward the library. Rose, who was obviously stalling, said they should try a new way. They agreed, but only because, Rose threatened to use the jelly legs jinx on them. They passed many new paintings including an ocean, a frosted cake, and a frothy bubble bath.

When they got to the library, they pulled on the cloak and Holly, quavering, walked into Madam Pince's office. Rose said wavering, "Hi, Madam Pince."

"Hi Rose," Madam Pince said filling to teacups with tea and putting in sugar cubes, "Do you want a scone too?"

"Um yes, please." Rose said, sitting down on her chair. Albus noticed a small safe in a corner. Rose seemed to have noticed it to because she said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's in the safe?"

"Oh, yes... A few... _inappropriate _books in the library Professor McGonagall, wanted me to take out," She said. "I actually just took them out last week." Albus then knew in there were the books, but Holly thought faster than him. She kicked him in the shin and hissed, "Use the unlocking charm."

"Oh." He replied dumbly. Albus went up to the safe and made sure Madam Pince wasn't looking. "Alohamora." He mumbled but the safe didn't open. Holly then tried it and again it failed. Scorpious tried then and it didn't open. Rose noticed and nodded toward the door for them to leave and then she lied, "One second Madam Pince, I have to use the lavatory."

She caught up with them outside and said, "Wait for me here." They muttered their Okays and she went back into her office. Albus, Scorpious and Holly got in between some bookshelves and pulled off the cloak. Then they waited...

* * *

><p>The four upset Gryffindors walked toward the Gryffindor common room again going the long way.<p>

"After all that we didn't even get the books!" Scorpious yelled.

"I know! We needed those books!" Albus said sadly.

They continued walking but Albus noticed something very strange. It was a blank wall. No paintings on it. They seemed to notice it too. He and his friends stopped and looked at it, but it was no longer a blank wall, there was a black, vine like door forming on it.

**CLIFFHANGER! I am very sorry for not updating. I hope this was long enough. I have many reasons for my lack of updating, the main one being I am now in LOVE with the Hunger Games. I love the series. My amazing friend Sarah (A.K.A Hailey Potter), and I saw the movie and I am on the second book. I really love the series, of course not as much as I love Harry Potter but… I still recommend the series majorly! Oh by the way please vote on a poll I put up on my profile. And I am also going to be putting three to five links of what I think Holly, Rose and Scorpious look like, what Albus looks like is up to you. If you have any picture recommendations please leave them in your review. Thank you! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N- Sooo first things first. I have kind of gotten sick of this story. I will probably abandon it because I just am not having a great time as I was having before writing it and I have been pretty busy lately. I still will write other things but I think they will mainly be one-shots… I am currently working on two, a Scorose one-shot that was requested for me to write, it still needs to be edited, and one called Hermione: The Babysitter which finally expresses my love for Hermione. I actually started writing it before I got an account and stumbled upon it so I will be publishing that in about a week or two. But anyway, I will continue it if I am asked to. When I do continue it there will probably be about 4 or 5 more chapters, and well that's it. **

**THANK YOU! POTTER ON! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINION OR STORY REQUESTS! THANKS!**


End file.
